marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sharp (Earth-616)
| RealName2 = (first name unrevealed) | CurrentAlias = Shogun | Aliases = Major Sharp | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = partner of Lord Ogun (possessing spirit), ally of the "Wolverines" and Fantomelle; formerly | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Croatia; Paradise, Nevada | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Occupation = Assassin, fugitive; former soldier | Education = Military training | Origin = Ex-soldier infused with Lord Ogun's spirit | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Charles Soule; Salvador Larroca; Steve McNiven | First = Death of Wolverine Vol 1 4 | Quotation = Hhn. Well, Harold, I suppose it's either that... or die trying. | Speaker = Shogun | QuoteSource = Death of Wolverine: The Weapon X Program Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Early Years Not much is known about Sharp's life before the Weapon X Program. At some point of his life, Sharp served as a Delta soldier. Death of Wolverine By unknown and unclear reasons, Major Sharp originally joined the revamped Weapon X Program voluntarily. Dr. Cornelius said he made him perfect, as he enhanced every system of his body, enough to get the upper-hand in a fight against Wolverine. But this last one tricked him into punching the glass where Cornelius was, so Logan knocked Sharp out, leaving him apparently dead. Weapon X After waking up in the destroyed Paradise facility with no memory of who was he or the voice in his head, Sharp and other Paradise subjects escaped after being attacked. Believing the voice in his head was that of Wolverine, Sharp sought out Sabretooth who only confirmed (after a fight) that the other person in his head wasn't Logan. After the other subjects were hunted down, Lord Ogun revealed himself, and tried to take control, but failed after Sharp realized Ogun was weak, but decided not to get rid of him as he needed his abilities to rescue the others. After successfully taking down many other subjects, Neuro informed him that they are all disposable, and had a genetic time bomb placed to kill them. The key to stop it was the regenerative healing factor of various previous mutant subjects, the "Wolverines", which they had to find. Wolverines After successfully finding and kidnapping the “Wolverines” (Mystique, Daken, Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike, and X-23), and threatening them with the “control words” (that manipulate, sedate or even kill each of them), Shogun, Neuro, Endo, Skel, and Junk teamed-up with them to find the Adamantium-petrified body of Wolverine in the burnt-down Paradise facility, when they encountered and fought the Wrecking Crew, who had been hired by Mr. Sinister to search for the same. When X-23 and Daken found the body, Mr. Sinister appeared, took Wolverine's body, plus an eye and arm from Daken, and left. Apparently, Daken lost his healing factor. On the Changeling ship, Sharp used a regen serum made by Dr. Cornelius that he found in the wreckage to stabilize and save Daken, against Ogun's wishes. When the team started to plan how to retrieve Wolverine's body, Neuro told Sharp that there was another Paradise subject who was the perfect thief and the only one able to help penetrate Mister Sinister's nigh-impenetrable base: Fantomelle. The team arrived at Fantomelle's place at the time she was being attacked by Siphon, the monster who stole Daken's healing factor. After a brutal fight alongside Skel, Shogun threw a grenade at Siphon, seemingly killing it. Back at the Changeling, while Sharp, Neuro, Fantomelle and her fox Culpepper made plans for the invasion, Fantomelle realized through body language that Sharp was having an internal conversation with Ogun, and warned him that if he trusted him over her inside Mister Sinister's base, it would get him killed. The team dropped for a surprise attack when they were caught mid-air by Sarky Gripes, a servant of Mr. Sinister who was expecting them and wanted to learn more about them, refusing to let them leave. When Endo tried to escaped, Sarky activated some sort of hole where she felt. Sharp killed Sarky, but more “Gripes” showed up, all clones. Once the team was inside Sinister's fortress, he told them that many of his experiments needed field testing against unpredictable opponents as them, and if they survived he might let them live. The team was suddenly separated, Shogun ending up with Neuro and Skel. They were attacked by a clone of Fin Fang Foom who had half of a Thor attached to the end of its tongue. Skel punched its guts and Shogun defeated it by cutting off and killing the Thor part. Neuro then analyzed the creature and told Sharp that Sinister could cure them and there was no need for Wolverine, prompting him to offer Sinister complete control over the "Wolverines" in exchange for curing them. When the X-Men appeared demanding Wolverine's body, Sinister told Neuro he accepted his offer; so, against Shogun's wishes, he used a control word on Lady Deathstrike and put her under Sinister's control, although the rest of the "Wolverines" blocked or damaged their ears to avoid it. While Neuro thought of this action insane, Shogun explained it was simply warfare. Then, Fantomelle, after stealing Wolverine's body and bending herself through the dimensions of Sinister's vacuum trap, tried to escape with the body, but Nightcrawler appeared and teleported away with the Wolverine for the X-Men. While Endo, Neuro, and Skel remained with Mr. Sinister, Sharp and Junk stayed with the Wolverines. Mystique then declared herself as the leader of the team, and made Sharp help her retrieve the zhulong (or "sun dragon") on Taipei, and told him that Lady Deathstrike was interested in him, but Sharp thought she didn't because he held her secret words, thus making her want to kill him. Then, before they left, Mystique created a complex trap where she made him reveal her secret words. Then, while Ogun told him to return to Sinister, Deathstrike appeared and attacked him. After a short fight, they kissed. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared from a meteor crash and demanded to know who killed the Wolverine. | Powers = After being possessed by the spirit of Lord Ogun, Sharp gained vast abilities, skills and knowledge from the long-existing ninjaOgun (Ninja) (Earth-616)#Abilities According to Dr. Abraham Cornelius, he has enhanced all of Sharp's body. Ogun informs Sharp about his opponents, and also tries to guide him, but only for his survival, in an egoistical fashion, so Sharp usually ignores him. | Abilities = Sharp has acquired many abilities from sharing his body with Ogun. * Master Martial Artist: He became a very skilled fighter, mastering more than 13 different martial arts, including Ogun's own, Ogun Ryu. * Gifted Tactician: He has extreme tactical awareness and battle strategy skills. Said to be like "Alexander The Great mixed with Patton mixed with a pack of wolves". * Skilled Swordsman: He has amazing skills in the use of swords, knifes, and other blades. | Strength = Shogun possesses the normal strength of a human male of his height, build and age who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Like Ogun, Sharp always carries a mask. Regen Serum: Sharp possesses samples of the Regen Serum created by Dr. Abraham Cornelius. | Weapons = Since becoming Shogun, he has been seen carrying a Japanese sword (probably a katana) in his back and a knife below his right shoulder. | Notes = * Sharp is said to believe he joined the Weapon X Program voluntarily, after people he cared about died because of him. | Trivia = * Sharp's true face has never been shown, though in one frame when looking into a mirror he sees Wolverine's looking back at him. However, it should be noted this is from his own perspective, so whether this is actually what it looks like, or just how Sharp sees himself is unclear. The few glimpses we get of him without his mask earlier in the issue suggest the latter, as the features don't match the reflection. * Shogun was a hereditary military governor in Japan during the shogunate period from 1192 to 1867. | Links = }} Category:Abraham Cornelius Experiment Category:Weapons Expert Category:Deceased Characters